Starless Skies
by Hawkepaw
Summary: In the Forgotten Forest lives Leaping Frog's group of former tribe cats, living in the mysterious foggy woods for only a few moons. Blue Jay's first daughter, Soaring Dove will be gifted with the murmurings from StarClan... will Soaring Dove be able to revive the forgotten four Clans?
1. Allegiances

**Leaping Frogs Group**

**Leader: **Leaping Frog - A dark ginger tabby tom with a white chest and yellow eyes.

**Deputy:** Rushing Stream - A black she-cat with a white left paw, blue eyes.

**Members**

Dappled Tree - A calico she-cat with bright green eyes.

Barking Wolf - A large gray tom with dark yellow eyes, left ear missing.

Howling Coyote - A pale cream tom with amber eyes, white paw.

Lighting Storm - Ginger she-cat with white paws, tail tip and ears. Blue eyes.

Charles - A sleek white tom with a black spot on his muzzle, former kittypet with yellow eyes.

Crow's Flight - A black and white she-cat with green eyes.

Raven Call - A pure black she-cat with green eyes.

Swimming Trout - A brown tabby with green and blue eyes.

Little Bird - A small brown tom with amber eyes.

Wild Flower - A pure white she-cat with frigid blue eyes with black smudges, one resembles a flower.

**Queens**

Fox Tooth - A sleek, dark ginger she-cat with beautiful green eyes and a white tail tip. Nursing Leaping Frog's kits. (Running Hare & Fawn Leap)

Blue Jay - A gray tabby with bright blue eyes, and a white ear. Nursing Charles kits. (Soaring Dove & Crouching Mouse)

**Kits**

Fawn Leap - Large ginger and white tabby she-cat, dark green eyes.

Running Hare - Dark ginger tom with broad shoulders and light green eyes, a white mark on his chest.

Soaring Dove - Pale gray she-cat with a darker face, blue and yellow eyes.

Crouching Mouse - Pure white tom with yellow eyes.

**Loners**

Soot - Gray and black tom with broad shoulders and yellow eyes.

Queenie - Small white she-cat with green eyes, kittypet and Charles' sister.

Jasper - Dark gray tom with white paws, blue eyes.

Kitten - Pale ginger tabby with white ears and muzzle, kittypet.

Milky - Ghostly white tom with a black tail, blue eyes and smells of milk.

Dancer - Black tom with blue eyes.

Gentle Fox - A tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes, exiled from Leaping Frog's Group for 'murder'.


	2. Prolouge

It was raining that night, animals were hiding in order to keep their pelt dry. All but one white cat. His name was Charles, and he was a curious cat.

He had ignored Queenie's protests about heading into the forest, cats never returned. Like Prince. But Charles wanted to see this forest, and figure out why cats never returned. His perfectly groomed pelt was beginning to dampen, the rain was heavy and it was hard to see. The kittypet was well aware there was no going back. The woods was too dense to find his way back, and he would lose his sense scent because of the heavy rainfall.

Once his paws began to throb he started searching for a dry place. There was no area in sight that could shelter him, maybe a mouse or a shrew but not a cat. Tree after tree, Charles wanted to fall over and sleep in the mud. But he couldn't. What if he never returned like Prince? He wanted to return. Or at least, live in this strange forest.

After maybe hours or searching, the tired tom soon found it. A tree with roots exposed, revealing a small hole. Charles with the rest of his strength rushed over, his pelt getting stuck on some of the roots. He grunted, and pushed himself in. The hole, to his surprise was quite large. The white cat could finally hear, smell and see properly again - speaking of all of that. He heard pawsteps, and shivered. A fox? Prince had spoken of foxes before he left. They sounded terrifying.

Although these pawsteps were light, and quick. Charles soon found himself surrounded by large, and scary cats.

"Who are you?!" Hissed the black she-cat, showing off her sharp fangs.

"I-I'm Charles." He responded, refusing to look away.

The three other cats laughed at his name, all but a gray she-cat who stared at him curiously. He shook his head and stared back at the black cat. Her white paw the only thing different from her pelt. "What do you want?!" She snarled, her fur ruffling.

"I only seek shelter," Charles meowed, flattening his ears in submission. "I've been traveling for days." He lied, carrying on with his story. "I've heard of this place... and wanted to see." In all honesty, Charles just wanted a place to rest. And if these cats kicked him out, he'd be sleeping in the dreaded rain tonight.

With a flick of her tail, the four cats relaxed and gave uneasy glances to the black cat. "Barking Wolf, fetch Leaping Frog." She spoke sternly, glancing at the cat with a missing ear. A most likely wound from battle, Charles glanced away uneasily at such a mark. Would that be him if he spent too long out here?

"Alright, Rushing Stream."

What were these strange names? They were long, and he was scared that this was some cult... would he be forced to join them? Well, as long as the food was alright.

"Charles." Suddenly a large tom appeared, with Barking Wolf. He dipped his head, they all did as his presence. "It's very rare for house cats to run into these woods..." He trailed off, the others still holding their submissive gaze. "Many don't live."

"But I have." He protested, puffing his sodden chest out. "So it seems," Leaping Frog mused and made his way past the crowd to stare down Charles, studying his pelt and eyes. "You're a promising cat, Charles." He came to a conclusion, turning around. "You may join us," Leaping Frog meowed before he left. Charles stared dumbfounded as the cats began to head deeper into the tunnels, all but the gray she-cat.

"Hello, I'm Blue Jay."


	3. The Dove - Chapter 1

"Oh Blue Jay, darling your kits are so..." A voice said, searching for words. "Beautiful." Came a shaky word from the lips of a queen.

"Do they have names?" Spoke a tinier, weaker voice. The young kitten flinched as she felt someone prod her pelt, she protected with a "Hey!" And nuzzled deeper into her mothers fur.

"Running Hare! Leave them alone." Blue Jay's sharp voice spoke out, it was familiar to her. "But yes, this one is Crouching Mouse..." She trailed off, the kitten squirmed again as her pelt was touched. "Soaring Dove." She purred sweetly, nuzzling her two kittens closer.

Soaring Dove pawed at her mother, she had a sibling? Who? She couldn't see them. Maybe if she... the young kitten soon blinked open her eyes and squeaked. Nuzzling deeper into her mother's fur before glancing back at the world. It was small, and had others... "Soaring Dove!" Her mother's sing song voice brought the feeling of warmth to Soaring Dove's face. "You've opened your eyes!"

"Yes, mother!" Soaring Dove purred, glancing beside her. There was a small bundle of white fur beside her, and she raised a paw to prod it. "How come Crouching Mouse won't open his eyes?"

"Things take time dear," Blue Jay's soft voice spoke, a small smile on her face. "It took Fox Tooth's kits days to open their eyes!" She purred, the dark ginger she-cat look offended, her jaw hanging open. "They're the leaders kits! They'll be the best the Group's ever had."

Blue Jay rolled her eyes, scooting Soaring Dove away from her side. "Go play with Running Hare and Wilting Flower. They could use some company." She spoke quietly, almost a whisper. But Fox Tooth nodded, so she assumed it would be okay. Soaring Dove made her way over to the two kittens, playing with a ball of moss. They were throwing it to each other, giggling and calling each other names when they missed. The ball of moss rolled over to Soaring Dove and the two kits strode over.

They were taller then Soaring Dove, she gulped and stared down at the ball. "You're Soaring Dove?" The tom kit meowed, tilting his head. She gave a nervous nod, "I'm Running Hare. And this is Fawn Leap." The she-cat stuck her tongue out, crouching down and taking the moss ball away. Running Hare jumped to his paws and followed after his sister, Soaring Dove followed after. Not saying much as she followed the two out of the milk smelling hole.

Running Hare and his sister lead her down a tunnel, and then eventually the center of camp. There were cats lazing about, and talking to each other. There was a dim light where a cat was sitting post. "Forget the moss game," Fawn Leap snorted, shoving Soaring Dove over to the guard.

The small brown cat jumped as the kits approached him, Soaring Dove opened her tiny mouth as she stared at the colorful lights. "What's that?" She asked the cat on guard, named Little Bird. "That's the... outside. You won't be going out there until you're at least five moons old."

"Why?" Running Hare grumbled, shaking his head.

"Your fathers orders," Little Bird replied calmly.

"What about the kittypets daughter? She's part kittypet, who would care if she left."

Soaring Dove flattened her ears at the remark, Little Bird frowned and shooed the kits off with his lax words. "Her parents would, now be gone you three."

Soaring Dove followed after the duo, with a question on her mind._ What's a kittypet? Am I a kittypet?_ She thought to herself, finally prodding Fawn Leap's shoulder with her gray paw. "Hey... what's a kittypet?" She asked, Wilting Flower smirked and backed off. Crouching down. "A kittypet is a good for nothin' stinkball!" She soon pounced on Soaring Dove, batting at her ears roughly. She squeaked, trying to push herself off but the large kit was too strong. "You're dad is one! So that makes you half worthless!" Wilting Flower growled, gnawing on Soaring Dove's ear.

"O-ow!" Soaring Dove squeaked, trying to paw her off. "Stop it Fawn Leap! You're being rough!" She cried out, but Fawn Leap carried on laughing and giggling, batting at her pelt and jumping all over her roughly. "Kittypet, kittypet!" She taunted, chewing on her tail as Soaring Dove tried to search for Running Hare with her gaze. Would he help her? "Good for nothin' kitty-" Wilting Flower's rude remarks were cut off as she stared up at a white tom.

"Fawn Leap!"


End file.
